The Next Generation of Warrior Cats
by ClawbreezeTheCat
Summary: (I don't OWN WARRIORS) Two sisters, Clawbreeze and Thornshadow, journey through a forest of confusion, betrayal, and romance to find their way out for peace, a new generation of cats, and the dawn of a new leader. And then, three mysterious cats come to wreak havoc on the clans...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_(PROLOGUE IS AT BOTTOM)_

_ThunderClan_:

**Leader**: Larchstar - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fogpaw

**Deputy**: Brightmoon - White tom with speckled gray spots with a missing eye

**Medicine Cat**: Rainshadow - Grumpy gray tabby tom with blind gray eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpelt

**Warriors**: Leopardroar - brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle

Snowfall - long-haired white furred tom with one blue eye, one amber

Lightwings - white she-cat with a torn ear and half a tail

Scarface - heavily scarred fierce black and white tom

Whitefeet - black she-cat with white feet and green eyes

Wolfhowl - black tom with a yellow belly

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Redjaw - reddish tom with a stripe down back

Sweetleaves - long furred cream she-cat with intense indigo eyes and a brown overcoat

Tigersoul - ferocious scarred orange tom

Poppyflower - bubbly white she-cat with orange spots

Honeywish - calico she-cat

Sundisk - golden tom with a yellow face and legs

Tanglebranch - big reddish tabby tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail

Windcloud - pale gray she-cat

Petalfall - tortoiseshell she-cat

Moondream - speckled black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Rosebush - reddish she-cat with gray splotches like stars

Beeflight - Golden tom with green eyes

Poisonedivy - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Cherrymist - ginger she-cat with a white belly and darker legs

Molenose - calico tom

Streamstrike - white tom with black and gray speckles and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Nightwalker - black tom with white speckles and sky blue eyes

Foreststalker - gray tom with a white belly and teal eyes

Thornshadow - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Mudbelly - brown she-cat with blue eyes and a lighter belly

Sunsetlight - slender reddish she-cat with small ears

Horserun - brown tom with a white belly

Brackensun - sleek golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Mouseberry - brown she-cat with amber eyes and spots

Thrushcatcher - mottled brown she-cat with a scar over face

Robinflight - golden she cat with darker legs and green eyes

**Apprentices**: Yellowpelt - golden tom with black muzzle and one white paw

Snowpaw (tail) - gray tom with a white tail

Fogpaw (mask) - silvery she-cat with intense amber eyes

Pouncepaw (feet)- gray speckled tom with white legs

Brightpaw (day) - golden tabby she-cat with a white belly, sooty legs, teal eyes, and a black stripe down back

**Queen**: Clawbreeze - spotted peach she-cat with blue eyes,white paws, and striped white tail, Kits: Badgerkit (tooth) - black and white tom with amber eyes. Grasskit (legs) - peach tom with a gray spot over his eyes and long legs. Emberkit (heart) - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a gray face

**Elders**: Lionflame - reddish tabby she-cat

Waternose - silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sheepfur - white fluffy tom, oldest cat in clan

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: Jaggedstar - orange tabby tom

**Deputy**: Rowantail - brown she-cat with a missing eye

Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Darklight - tall black she-cat, former warrior

Apprentice - Beepaw

**Warriors**: Pheasantcatcher - dark brown tabby tom

Jaggedtooth - gray tom

Snowchest - pale gray she-cat

Ryerunner - golden tom

Apprentice - Ivypaw

Rumbletalon - big reddish tom

Silverlight - long-furred luminous white she-cat

Oakjaw - white tom with orange spots

**Queens**: Aspenblaze - golden with stripes

Gingerfur - ginger with large ears

**Elders**: Dreammint - elderly silver she-cat

Morningdew - old gray she-cat

Weedtail - black tom

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Breezestar - gray she-cat with a silvery flank and muzzle

**Deputy**: Ravenfeather - dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat**: Moorflight - stiff mottled gray tom

**Warriors**: Tornfur - ragged gray tom

Fleecepelt - fuzzy white she-cat

Robinwhisker - red tabby tom

Eagleflight - brown tom with a white head

Springfield - long furred gray she-cat

Apprentice - Graypaw

Sageshimmer - white she-cat

Hawkblood - reddish tom

Apprentice - Heatherpaw

**Queen(s)**: Shininghill - shimmery white she-cat

**Elder(s)** - Shredfur - scarred cranky gray tom

_RiverClan_

**Leader**: Windystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Ripplewhiskers - black tom with scruffy fur

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudydawn - gray tabby tom

**Warriors**: Squirrelpool - reddish she-cat with a huge fluffy tail

Leafwing - brown tabby she-cat

Lakesplash - silver-gray tom

Apprentice - Cloverpaw

Waterpuddle - long furred black tom

Coalpaw - black tom

Ivyflight - gray she-cat

Deepcry - dark gray tom

Dovepool - white she-cat

Fleetfang - white tom

Darkshadow - light brown tom

**Queens **- Flutterbird - golden she-cat

Brindleclaw - peach she-cat

Willowwhisper - black and white she-cat

**Elder(s):** Greeneyes - green eyed black tom

_**Prologue**_

_"Thrushcatcher! Robinflight! Thrushcatcher! Robinflight!"_

Clawbreeze watched sadly as Thrushcatcher strutted down from the Highledge with her sister, Robinflight. She had enjoyed training Thrushcatcher. Clawbreeze had felt so guilty when Thrushpaw had been so intent on catching a thrush that she crossed the ShadowClan border. Lost, she kept wandering until she ran into a ShadowClan patrol. They beat at the poor apprentice, and she got scarred on the left side of her face. Lightwings freaked out. Like mother's should, naturally. Lightwings told Clawbreeze it was fine, but Clawbreeze still felt guilty. It _was_ her fault. She'd seen Scarface and Brightmoon, both who had no right eye. But Thrushcatcher's eye was blurry and white and oozed clear liquid that had to be wiped by a leaf. It bothered her, and Clawbreeze should have been watching Thrushcatcher. Now, she was half-blind.

"You miss being bossed around by your own apprentice?"

"Streamstrike!" She turned around to look straight at her his green eyes. "You scared me half to death!"

"Pouncepaw is going to go with Wolfhowl and all the other apprentices," he meowed, casually licking his paw. "Oh, and also with Moondream." He finished licking his pad and swiped his paw across his whiskers. "Wanna go hunting?"

Clawbreeze thought for a moment, then nodded. "The sun is setting, though!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Then it'll be a night hunt! You never let the dark stop you when you went to go visit Moonlight -"

"Shh!" Clawbreeze hissed. "That was when we were apprentices! Me and Moonpaw! Just forget that I ever told you." she muttered. His eyes sparkled at that. Clawbreeze's heart went "thump, thump, thumpity thump" when that happened. Streamstrike and Clawbreeze were not mate's, but it's never too late.

"Let's just go." Streamstrike bounded off. With a _purr_ of amusement, Clawbreeze dashed after him.

As Streamstrike ran ahead, Clawbreeze felt like she was weighed down by her belly. Had she eaten too much? No, that's why they were going hunting. But then why was Clawbreeze lacking speed and Streamstrike advancing? She slowed to a trot and looked at the sunset. She remembered a story like this. Tanglebranch, her father, told her and Thornshadow that Moondream, their mother, was running to a gathering with Tanglebranch. They were on the shore when Moondream fell in. Tanglebranch dragged her out and she was shivering and exhausted, even though they had just ate. Moondream said her stomach was weighing her down. Rainshadow stalked over, scolded them with his sharp tongue, felt her stomach, and pronounced that she would have to be more careful when they walked home because -

Clawbreeze came to a halt. She didn't even have a mate! How was that possible?! She'd never even slept near any toms! Barely ever touched one! But there was that time when Streamstrike had taken her to the lake by the ancient oak and fell asleep together. . .

"Clawbreeze?" Streamstrike's voice was right next to her ear.

"I'm gonna have. . . I can't believe I'm going to have. . ." Clawbreeze murmured to herself.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see Rainshadow or his new apprentice, Yellowpaw?" Streamstrike's voice was very concerned. When Clawbreeze finally turned her head towards him, he looked lovingly into her clear amber eyes.

"I'm going to have kits," she mewled, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Streamstrike's face fell. He turned his head. He said to himself, "All my hopes! All my dreams. I thought we would be together." He was attempting to quiet his voice unsuccessfully. Clawbreeze could hear everything he said. Then, with a stronger voice, he turned to Clawbreeze, and, with a cracking voice, he mumbled, "Who's kits are they?"

Clawbreeze leaned on him and whispered, "Yours."

Streamstrike looked at her in shock. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you this." He turned away with a shy face. "Clawbreeze, I want you to be more than a friend. I want you to stand by my side. . . As my mate."

"Streamstrike! That's what I wanted when I first laid my eyes on you." They rubbed their heads together.

Streamstrike gazed at her with a gaze so full of love that Clawbreeze felt her heart leap. "Let's get you to camp."

Clawbreeze nodded, but her thoughts were elsewhere than camp.

"_Oh, my precious kits!"_


	2. The Kitting

_**Chapter 1**_

**T**_hornshadow released the sparrow from her claws as it became limp. _

She looked up and around. Had she heard something else? She crouched and angled her ears. There! A screaming noise coming from the lake! _Someone's drowning! Like legendary Flametail did!_ She ran to the lake and... Stopped. Mouse dung! Just a stupid twoleg kit and it's friends. She growled and stalked away. She turned around and startled a squirrel.

Thornshadow shook her head and padded off away from the lake. She grabbed her sparrow and dug up a previously hunted mouse and a plump squirrel. She ran back to camp.

_"Thornshadow! Over here! You want to share a rabbit?"_

She sighed. Nightwalker was running towards her, holding a huge rabbit. She dropped her kill in the freshkill pile, then retreated to the edge of the camp.

Thornshadow sat down. Nightwalker settled in next to her. He offered her the rabbit. she bent down to take a bite. They ate together silently. Nightwalker leaned in to her.

He murmured, "Meet me by the Ancient Oak after sunset."

Thornshadow turned around, startled. Nightwalker was gone. He had taken the bones of the rabbit. She trotted over to where Brightmoon was organizing evening patrols.

"Oh, Thornshadow." he meowed. "You missed it. All the patrols have left." She snarled to herself under her breath.

"Allright." she replied back. She stomped towards the warrior den. She intercepted Streamstrike. He looked a bit irritated with her.

"Well, excuse me." She mewed. She tried to get past him, but his broad shoulders blocked the way.

"Well, excuse me!" she said smugly. He looked at her with a gaze full of annoyance and a bit of contempt.

"Um. No."

"What?!"

He looked at her with a _Are you kidding me?_ kind of look. "Clawbreeze claims you haven't been visiting her."

"Umm, no." Thornshadow muttered. "She visits me."

"Go visit her then." he chided.

"Fine." she meowed angrily. She dashed off towards the nursery. She ducked her head and crowded inside.

It was hot and stuffy inside. Clawbreeze was lying inside, on a soft bed of moss, her belly bulging, talking to Yellowpelt, who was saying, "Clawbreeze, I advise you go out on a walk with someone. But everyone is busy, and I have to help Brightmoon with his illness while Rainshadow is gone." He looked uneasy.

"What illness?" Thornshadow interrupted. Yellowpelt shrunk away. "Whatever. I'll go out walking with you." Clawbreeze looked delighted.

"Right." Yellowpelt meowed briskly as he walked out.

"Let's go." Thornshadow called out from the entrance of the nursery. Clawbreeze nodded and stood up with a grunt. They walked outside.

It was silent until they got up to their old meeting place not too far from camp.

"I'm so glad you came for once. It was getting so boring. Only ol' Rainshadow and Yellowpelt came. I was going to die f boredom—" She stopped. Then, she she crouched down.

"Stomach... Pain..." she groaned. "I'll live."

Thornshadow gasped. "No, the kits!" She knew it. She began to help Clawbreeze back to camp. After the sun was high, Thornshadow had made it to camp. Clawbreeze could barely support herself. Streamstrike dashed over.

"What's going on?" Streamstrike ran over.

"Her kits are coming!" Thornshadow shouted.

Yellowpelt gazed at her in horror as Streamstrike hauled Clawbreeze on his shoulders into the nursery.

"Well?" Thornshadow hissed. "Get on with it!"

"I can't." he choked out. As he spoke, Moondream and Whitefeet ran into the nursery, followed closely by the huge form of Tanglebranch. Thornshadow stared at Yellowpelt for an explanation.

"Why not?" she asked desparately.

He looked desolately at the sunny sky. "Because last time there was a queen kitting, it was Cloudhead, and she died because of_ me_. Because I gave her foxglove instead of poppy for her headache after the kitting. And soon after, the next morning, she wouldn't wake up. Toadleap was devastated." A piercing shriek emerged from the depths of the nursery. "That wasn't the worst. Because, that sunset, little Rabbitkit fell ill with greencough and was sent to the medicine cat den, and that night, Treekit ventured away from camp and was found wedged between two rocks in the stream, drowned." Yellowpelt's voice was a small whisper. "Two sunrises later, Puddlekit fell from the Highledge and broke his neck." Again, the heartbreaking shriek. "Rabbitkit took his last breath the night Puddlekit died. Toadleap lost the will to live and launched himself off the top of the hollow down, down." Yellowpelt hung his head. "five cats dead within three or four sunrises. What kind of omen is that? You would hate me if your sister died." Thornshadow could do nothing but stare. She had never known exactly how Cloudhead had died, but now she knew.

She shoved her face close to Yellowpelt.

"Look," she meowed. "I can't say I know how you feel," she began.

"No," he said flatly.

"But what kind of omen would it be if the medicine cat of ThunderClan killed two queens?" He looked at her with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, but you have to save my sister. Yellowpelt. I have faith in you. But do you have faith in yourself?" She unsheathed a claw and touched it to his chest. "Do you?"

"No," he wailed.

"Think. I believe in you." She stared into the depths of his amber eyes as he stared straight at her.

"Okay." he said, looking down at his paws. " I believe."

Whitefeet dashed out of the nursery. "Yellowpelt! Quick! Something's going wrong! Blood! Lots of blood! You have to help!" Then she ran back inside. Yellowpelt looked up to the darkening sky.

"StarClan help me." Then he dipped his head to Thornshadow and ran to the medicine cat den to get suplies.

While everyone was distracted with the birth of kits after two seasons, Thornshadow quietly walked out of camp, running to meet Nightwalker.

Foreststalker was also there.

Thornshadow hid in a bush. He was hissing at his own brother, Nightwalker.

"Nightwalker," he barked. "Stay away from her, okay?" Then Foreststalker cuffed Nightwalker on the ear. Nightwalker growled and crouched, ready to pounce.

Thornshadow didn't know how, but she was absolutely positive that they were fighting over her. When they were apprentices, Clawpaw would always moon over how 'Streampaw beat Nightpaw and Forestpaw on his own!' where Mudpaw would scoff and say , 'Streampaw is four moons older than them' and than Thornpaw would say, 'At least they tried their best', AND THEN Streampaw would puff up his chest and look fondly at Clawpaw, and Forestpaw would get knocked over as Nightpaw showed off his huge rabbit. Then Clawpaw would just turn away and and meow loudly, 'Nice catch. At least Thornpaw thinks so.' Then Nightpaw would give Forestpaw a smug look, which Forestpaw would shoot back.

But why would they do that? Of course. They both like Thornshadow.

False modesty is never honorable, but Moondream always told Thornshadow that she was headstrong, brave, clever, and elusive. Perhaps that was why they admired her.

And now these two brothers were about to rip each other to shreds. She had to stop this. It was all her fault, anyways.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Act like you didn't hear what Foreststalker said._

She ran out of the bushes. "Hi Nightwalker!" she chattered. "Sorry I'm late! I was helping Clawbreeze..." She dropped off her words as if surprised. "Foreststalker? Why are _you_ here?"

Foreststalker was a very bad actor, because the fury on his face was very evident.

Yet, he managed to compose himself to growl through gritted teeth.

"I'm going back to camp. You too, Nightwalker." He grabbed Nightwalker's scruff and dragged him off.

Thornshadow could do nothing. She sat there until moonhigh, pondering.

When she walked in camp, Nightwalker and Foreststalker were nowhere to be found, which was either a good or bad sign. She walked over to the center of the clearing, where the fresh-kill pile was gone.

Rainshadow was standing outside of the nursery. He looked very solemn and his gaze saddened when he smelled Thornshadow.

"Clawbreeze is inside. She needs you. There... Were four kits." He motioned his tail for Thornshadow to step inside.

That scared her. _Were_? Not _are_? "Oh no. It didn't happen did it—"

He nodded. "It did."

"No!" she choked out. She ran past him inside.

Clawbreeze was nursing three little kittens. Moondream was stroking her fur as Clawbreeze buried her face in Streamstrike's chest fur. Streamstrike was staring desolately at a dead mouse lying in the middle of the crowded nursery. Tanglebranch's broad shoulders seemed to fill the den. Mudbelly was there, too, and she was leaving with Tanglebranch and Brightpaw. Mudbelly flashed a deeply saddened look at Thornshadow as she passed.

But what was wrong?

_Wait!_ Thornshadow realized the mouse was too fluffy. She took a step forward to look closer. _That's a dead kit!_

"Clawbreeze," she began.

Clawbreeze looked up at her. "No," she interrupted. "It's okay that you weren't here. But at least Badgerkit, Emberkit, and Grasskit are alive." She pointed out each kit in turn. "But this one," She pointed her tail at the tiny dead kit. "He was born too weak. I only wish that StarClan will give him a guardian."

Moondream licked her forehead. "Tigerflower will watch over him. She will make sure he is safe." Thornshadow nodded. Clawbreeze sighed in relief.

Streamstrike meowed softly, "Rest now, love." Clawbreeze's eyes closed and soon she was breathing deeply.

Thornshadow could not believe that Streamstrike was the same cat who refused to let Thrornshadow nap just because he wanted her to go elsewhere.

Thornshadow took a step forward to look at the dead tom kit.

"What did you name him?" she asked softly to Streamstrike.

"Well, Clawbreeze named this Grasskit." he poked the tom that looked like Clawbreeze with no spots, but had gray stripes on the tail. "I thought that the tortoiseshell looked like a kind of ember, so I named her Emberkit. She asked me to name the third one, so I looked at black tom with the white stripe and named him Badgerkit. When the last tom stopped breathing, she named him Brokenkit and then she told me he would have been called Brokenheart to represent Clawbreeze's broken heart when he died. And mine, too. Our broken hearts."

Thornshadow looked closely at Brokenkit. He was a slightly broken, tiny, thin gray kitten with blurry blue eyes and crooked, white feet. His neck was at an odd angle. Her heart did break at the unsightly being. Poor Brokenkit.

_Oh little one,_ she thought.


	3. Disappearing Children

_**Chapter 2**_

_One half moon had passed since Brokenkit had died_.

Clawbreeze now had learned she had to let go of the past. Brokenkit had been buried next to Moondream's mother, Tigerflower. But when he had died was still crystal clear. Clawbreeze had said goodbye to him and Brokenkit had mewed softly and stopped breathing. At that moment a slightly familiar scent had wreathed the nursery. Streamstrike had lifted his nose up and sniffed, Tanglebranch's eyes had widened. Rainshadow had just come and he had stiffened and stared at Yellowpelt. Whitefeet had looked a bit surprised and she'd gotten up and looked around. Moondream had stood up and said, "Tigerflower? Mother?" A voice then said, _Do not fear. Brokenkit is safe with me. He is safe._ Then the voice was gone.

Brokenkit was safe. And hopefully he was watching Emberkit play-fight with Grasskit and Badgerkit and smiling.

"Sooo... I have something to tell you." Cherrymist's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Wha... What?" Clawbreeze turned to look at her ginger face.

Cherrymist smiled. "You're spacing out."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Mouseberry settled down with a shrew in her jaws next to Clawbreeze. "Hey Clawbreeze." she meowed. "What are you talking about?" she eyed Cherrymist. "Oh, Cherrymist! You told me, and not her?"

Cherrymist looked like she would explode. "Shut up!"

Clawbreeze decided they were occupied, so she used these moments to gaze at her kits. She stared at long legged Grasskit first. _Hmm, let's see. Well, Grasskit gets the long legs from Streamstrike's father, Jayflight, and the gray from Streamstrike. The peach comes from me._ She turned her gaze to lithe Emberkit. _I'm positive Tigerflower was a tortoiseshell._ Now she turned to the muscular, broad shouldered tom, Badgerkit. _Streamstrike is broad shouldered, but I can asume that Badgerkit will be the same height as Tanglebranch, who is even taller than Brightmoon. _She looked at the sky. _Brokenkit was - no don't think like that - is - gray, and he probably got that from Streamstrike._

"CLAWBREEZE!"  
Startled, Clawbreeze turned to Cherrymist. Rosebush and Sunsetlight had also flocked over and settled down next to Mouseberry. "Oops." Clawbreeze muttered sheepishly.

Cherrymist looked skeptically at Clawbreeze. "I rest my case. You space out. The evidence." Clawbreeze glared at her. Rosebush laughed.

"Leave her be, Cherrymist. We get it." Cherrymist looked mildly annoyed.

"I know." Cherrymist looked at Rosebush and Rosebush said, "Well, I'm tired. Gonna nap."

"Okay." Sunsetlight mumbled through a mouth full of mouse.

Cherrymist rolled her eyes. "Rosebush is always tired," she snorted. "Anyways, sooo, Clawbreeze, you mentioned a few sunrises ago that the nursery was lonely, right?"

Clawbreeze nodded. "Right."

"And you called me fat."

"Right."

Cherrymist squealed. "I'm going to have kits too!"

Clawbreeze was appalled. _What? What is the matter with you? You're already so fat and you haven't gone to the nursery yet?_ she wanted to scream. But instead, she asked, "Whose are they?"

Cherrymist lay on her back. She looked up at the clouds. "Oh, don't be silly. You don't know?" She sighed. "I'll be moving into the nursery today." She looked around and caught her gaze on a certain gray tabby. "Don't you think Poisonivy is so sweet? I mean, he has so much manners! Yesterday we were sharing tongues, and then we bumped heads and — Did I tell you?! No, I didn't. Poisonivy asked me to be his mate a moon ago! Ahh... He's so sweet. Did I tell you that? Yes, I did. Now where was I? Oh, and when we bumped heads, he was all, 'Pardon.' and I was all 'Actually, it's okay. It didn't hurt. It never hurts... When I'm with you.' You know, I hope the kits survive. It would be so sad, another dead kit." she gasped. "I'm sorry. Anyways, at least Yellowpelt has gotten over his fear of helping she-cats kit." She took a breath to speak and —

Clawbreeze abruptly stood up. "Okay. You know what? I'm going to go check on the kits." She turned around and gasped.

"My kits are gone!" she screeched. Larchstar, who was walking into camp, ran over immediately, her apprentice, Fogpaw, on her heels.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Clawbreeze thought for a moment. "I don't know." she finally answered honestly. "They were right there, just a minute ago! Honestly." She began to cry.

"Shh." Larchstar meowed. Then she ran over to the Highledge and called out, "Let all cats, in camp, old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a clan meeting!" She waited patiently for the cats in camp at sunhigh gather. All the sunhigh patrols had already left, leaving little less than half of the clan. There was Larchstar, of course, Clawbreeze, Cherrymist, a very tired looking Rosebush, Sunsetlight, Mouseberry, Lionflame, Sheepfur, Waternose, Fogpaw, and four warriors - Poisonivy, Tigersoul, Scarface, and Thrushcatcher. Right then, Rainshadow walked in, his mouth full of catmint. Rainshadow spat and leaves flew.

Rainshadow tilted his head and his blind eyes seemed to penetrate Clawbreeze, who flinched from her spot beneath the Highledge. "What's going on? There are rogue scents and ThunderClan kits' scents leading over to the Ancient Oak. We came to tell you that, and then we found a nice patch of catmint and we..." Rainshadow shifted his paws awkwardly. "Sorry." He muttered. He picked up his catmint and skittered into the medicine cat den.

Larchstar flicked her tail dismissively. "We'll talk about that later. Right now we —" She stopped. The entrance brambles were rumbling. The sunhigh WindClan border patrol ran in, panting.

"Brightmoon. Whitefeet. Wolfhowl. Snowpaw. And Redjaw. What's wrong?" Brightmoon opened his mouth to speak and in came the Wind.

Leader, deputy, apprentices, queen, elders, and almost all of WindClan's warriors poured into the hollow. They all had snarling faces, and they quickly overcame the Clan.


	4. Ambush

**Chapter 3**

Clawbreeze yowled and ran up the old rotting tree trunk that had once fallen into the hollow. She caught a glimpse of Breezestar and Larchstar snarling and clawing on top of the Highledge, dangerously close to the edge. Brightmoon was fighting alongside the elders to fight Ravenfeather (deputy), Shininghill (queen), Shredfur (elder), and the two apprentices, Graypaw and Heatherpaw, combined, but as Clawbreeze watched, their defense fell as Ravenfeather swiped Brightmoon on his empty eye socket, claws unsheathed. Blood flowed and Brightmoon let out an unearthly, eerie scream that seemed to shake the old log Clawbreeze was clenching onto. With strong Brightmoon convulsing on the ground, thrashing about, the three elders' defenses crumbled, and Ravenfeather pushed his way into the medicine cat den.

_The catmint!_ Clawbreeze's mind yammered inside her head. She growled and pounced over to the den. Scarface saw her and followed. He ran on inside. Clawbreeze stopped and took a breath._ Scarface is my grandfather. He is Moondream is my mother, and she also Scarface's daughter, so yeah. He is a good fighter, but he has been pretty stiff lately. If Ravenfeather reaches him... _She shuddered. She could see him mercilessly clawing at Brightmoon's face and the blood gushing out. _ StarClan help me!_ She ducked inside.

She gasped. The stores were untouched. But the place where they slept was filled with snarling cats. Rainshadow was unconscious lying splayed out in front of the tunnel leading to the room where the herbs were kept. Just as she'd feared, Ravenfeather was grappling with Scarface. Waternose and Shredfur were wrestling on the ground. Cornered, Lionflame was desperately lashing out at Heatherpaw and Graypaw as they approached, licking their lips.

Graypaw hissed, "You want to attack first, Heatherpaw?" She shook her head and looked at him.

"You're the stronger one here."

He nodded and the next thing Clawbreeze knew, poor Lionflame was covered in two screeching apprentices. Shininghill was standing over a broken body. Sheepfur's throat had been torn to litteral ribbons, and his green eyes were glassy and definitely dead. The ground was crimson with his blood. His legs were at crooked angles. A low growl started in Clawbreeze's throat. He had been killed, for nothing. Nothing. By a queen! And Shininghill had been so nice at the Gatherings.

As Clawbreeze approached, Shininghill turned to the growl and her eyes widened in terror. "It wasn't me!" she cried out. "It was Ravenfeather. Sheepfur got in the way and with one swipe..." She swallowed. Hard. "Breezestar needs someone to support her. A violent, ambitious one. She's old and..." Her voice broke. "Ravenfeather was her ideal choice. It wouldn't have been mine." She stood up. Her white fur was clotted with Sheepfur's blood. "I tried to stop the bleeding. Ravenfeather got mad, but before he could do anything else, that cat" she pointed her tail at Scarface. "that cat whammed into Ravenfeather. The only reason that scarred cat is alive is because he took Ravenfeather by surprise. I pressed some cobwebs I found to the white elder's throat to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. The elder turned his head towards me, his glassy eyes thankful, and all he could say was thanks." She turned her head away. "And then his spirit flew away." Shininghill turned and ran away.

Clawbreeze choked. She stroked Sheepfur's fur, closed his eyes, and put the cobwebs on his neck to hide the gaping hole. Then she turned at the sound of Scarface growling.

When she turned, her blood turned to ice. She had known that if Scarface's scars opened back up, he would lie there petrified with agony. That happened now. His scars on his foreleg and haunches opened up simultaneously when he had tried to use the upright lock against Ravenfeather, but now he was lying on his belly, unable to move, only growling at Ravenfeather, trying to keep his dignity. Ravenfeather used this to his advantage. With a small smile, he unsheathed his claws to their longest extent. Scarface stood up right then and attempted to run away. Too slow. Ravenfeather was WindClan. He was quick. His claws extended as he leaped and his claws and open up all the scars on Scarface's back as he slashed down with one swipe. Scarface froze. His amber eye went wide to show the whites. Then, with a low moan, he fell down the slope into the midst of battle.

Clawbreeze, ignoring Ravenfeather's hiss of protest as she pushed him onto Rainshadow, grabbed a huge wad of cobwebs and jumped over to Scarface. Not looking, she slashed wildly until WindClan and ThunderClan warriors alike had retreated to the edge of the clearing. Heatherpaw, Shredfur, and Graypaw trotted out of the medicine cat den and began to whisper to each other. Ravenfeather was nowhere to be found, and neither were Lionflame and Waternose.

In the center, a ray of sunlight seemed to shine on Scarface, bleeding. Clawbreeze was alone with Scarface. She looked at the ThunderClan side. It appeared that the two hunting patrols had returned with Moondream, Snowfall, Lightwings, Tanglebranch, Leopardroar, Sweetleaves, Poppyflower, Beeflight, Mudbelly, Molenose, Robinflight, and Petalfall. Sundisk and Windcloud had also come back from their trip to ShadowClan for some watermint and juniper, which was not growing in ThunderClan territory and was flourishing in the clearing ShadowClan had claimed. Once again.

Moondream darted over to her father from the entrance and gasped and buried her face in his neck fur. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes gleamed weakly. Moondream scooted Clawbreeze, and with the help of Tanglebranch, dragged him to the side.

Clawbreeze was left standing alone, staring at WindClan with a empty expression.

Ravenfeather ran inside the camp. Apparently, he had snuck outside the camp when Clawbreeze wasn't looking. Ravenfeather whispered something to Breezestar, who whispered something back to him.

Breezestar stepped forward. She had a sly smile on her face. She began to address the clan. "Cats of ThunderClan, we demand that you—"

Larchstar rushed in front of Clawbreeze and pushed her aside. "Enough!" she ordered. "This attack was unjust! Why did you come in the first place?"

Breezestar's smile widened. "I shall say when you come in a few sunrises when you realize what is missing from the camp. Think wisely." she flicked her tail, and Shininghill left, followed by Shredfur, Graypaw and Heatherpaw, so on, so on. Clawbreeze caught Ryerunner shooting an evil look at her and she shivered. Breezestar left last, her tail swishing truimphantly.

Larchstar blinked once the last cat had left. "Larchstar," Clawbreeze started. Larchstar turned towards. "Ravenfeather invaded the medicine den and he..."

"Sheepfur is dead. Ravenfeather killed him." Clawbreeze whirled around in surprise as Lionflame finished the sentence. Her expression was hollow, vacant.

Once Sheepfur was carried out by Waternose, Lionflame, and Clawbreeze, a thin wailing arose from Lightwings. "Father!" she cried out and buried her nose in his fur. Her brother, Snowfall rested his tail on her shoulders, his eyes blurry.

"He is with Scarletfang in StarClan now," he said, addressing his mother.

Ravenfeather killed him. Now it was Ravenfeather's time to be killed.


	5. Killing

**Okay, don't tell me. I know. The chapter is really short and kind of sucks, so yeahhh. I was in a rush. Sorry. If you're wondering why Yellowpelt was with Sundisk and Windcloud, it's because all the watermint and juniper is dead in leaf-fall, so ShadowClan had some. After that Yellowpelt went to go check if there was any more watermint by the WindClan border. If there was any confusion, I apologize. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Thornshadow woke up the next morning_ comfortably close to Foreststalker. He groaned in his sleep, and a blood crusted shoulder wound smelled of infection. She rubbed against him, causing him to open his eyes. She looked awkwardly around and stood up and walked away from him. The den was a pile of bracken, brush, and moss at the side of the clearing. Every cat was just splayed out where ever. Brightmoon was confined to the medicine den because his eye got infected and he still was ill.

As she stood up, Rainshadow ran over to her.

"Yes?" she asked, lashing her tail in irritation.

"Have you seen Yellowpelt?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she replied honestly.

"Oh, no!"

"IS HE MISSING?!" Thornshadow yowled loudly. "Oops." Just about everyone was up now.

Cherrymist walked over to them. Her belly was bulging. "Is this true?" she inquired quietly to Rainshadow. He nodded. "Oh no," she whispered.

Rainshadow paced miserably. "I should ask Sundisk and Windcloud."

"We're here." Thornshadow jumped. Sundisk's voice was right next to her ear as he slid past the crowd of cats gathered near the fresh-kill pile. Windcloud weaved past Redjaw and Brightpaw.

"Great." Rainshadow's voice had a little bit of hope in them. "Do you know where Yellowpelt is? You went to go get watermint and juniper, right?"

Sundisk looked oddly at Windcloud, and there was the all too familiar look of guilt. "Well..." he started, then nudged Windcloud for help. Windcloud look around at the circle of cats.

"We can't talk here." The three cats ran over to Larchstar's den, where they disappeared inside. A while later, Rainshadow stumbled outside. There were tears in his eyes. He beckoned to Foreststalker, who stumbled along, limping on his shoulder. The blood began to flow again, and he moaned. Rainshadow didn't notice. Since Nightwalker, who only stared at Thornshadow, made no move to help him, Thornshadow walked up to Foreststalker and supported him. She looked back. Nightwalker's ice blue eyes were dull with pain. He only shook his head slightly, and ran out of where the entrance tunnel used to be. Thornshadow would have followed, but something caught her eye.

Petalfall was looking at where Nightwalker had disappeared, and she followed him, eyes gleaming. Thornshadow knew that if she chose Foreststalker, Nightwalker would be fine with Petalfall, but it felt so wrong.

Larchstar stood on top of the Highledge, looking high and mighty. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for clan meeting!" She waited while the cats gathered. "Clanmates! Three kits are missing and Yellowpelt went missing while near the WindClan border. There has also been rogue scent. I have come to the conclusion that rogues are working for WindClan and WindClan has kidnapped them." Roars of outrage echoed around the hollow.

Clawbreeze stood up. There was a look of pure fury on her face. "MY KITS!" She screamed to the sky. Streamstrike stood up and paced while his tail lashed. Scarface, who had just been talking to Brightmoon, ran out of camp. Tigersoul, Honeywish, and Sunsetlight ran after.

Larchstar looked around. A while had passed by the time the uproar had died down, because Larchstar made no move to stop them. By then, the patrol had already come back and spoke with Larchstar.

She turned to the clan. Her expression was grave. "We must retrieve the four cats. The rogue scent trail took the kits, mingled with WindClan to give them over, then attacked Yellowpelt and dragged him back. We will send a patrol there to go speak with them. I will go with Clawbreeze, Streamstrike, Whitefeet, Beeflight, Rosebush, and. . ."

She thought for a moment. "That's it. Okay, we will have reinforcements close by near the border. Tanglebranch, you lead Moondream, Wolfhowl, Poisonivy, and Snowpaw. Stay by the border. If they ask what you are doing so close, say you are a border patrol."

She turned to Whitefeet. "If the first patrol gets attacked, you run and tell Tanglebranch. The second patrol is only to help us get the four cats back, got it? If things get really messy, Whitefeet, you have to run back to camp for _more_ reinforcements." Whitefeet nodded and flexed her legs. Snowpaw looked exhilarated. It was his second battle ever.

Larchstar turned to Leopardroar. "Leopardroar, you're in charge."

"Move out!"


	6. Kits! Cute!

Ok, I forgot to update this in a bit, and so now it seems like Clawbreeze is dead. Well, now we go slightly back in time to where Clawbreeze begins fighting Barkflower. And this chapter is really short, and the next chapter will be really short, but these next two chapters are pretty cute. The main idea is kits. Jumpkit, Grasskit, Emberkit, Badgerkit, Heartkit, Eaglekit, Ramkit...

And if you are wondering why Barkflower wasn't included in WindClan, she was only there, to show the evil in Wolfhowl's heart.

This story takes place about 3 years after the Great Battle.

Also, I forgot to add this in the allegiances, kind of random, but here are the extra cats and other animals. It gets seriously fantasy around here. Like pegasi, unicorn fantasy. ADD-ON!

* * *

Cats out of the Clans:

Timber: siamese tom with a collar, formerly from another clan

Black: black tom with a collar, formerly from another clan

Snowy: turkish van she-cat with a collar, formerly from another clan

Pepper: calico she-cat with a collar, formerly from another clan

Other animals:

Redswirl: half alive, half dead, reddish boy-pegasus with long-ish hair, feathered wings and black swirls across his body

Creammane: half alive, half dead, cream-colored she-unicorn with long hair, a white horn and white swirls across her body

Redswirl and Creammane lived in Horseplace, but they spoke cat, got their own names, and believed in StarClan. When they were dying, StarClan gave them both life, Creammane a horn, and Redswirl wings. They both ran away for a new home, but they come to the Clans alot.

Sorry 'bout that, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Clawbreeze is an idiot, Thornshadow thought. She was running behind the rest of Larchstar's patrol, with the cats that had not started to fight the patrol, Clawbreeze (the idiot), Streamstrike (the loyal mate), Beeflight, and Rosebush. Whitefeet had left to fetch the reinforcements.

"WATCH IT-" Thornshadow tripped over something. She looked down.

"Kits?" There were four tiny cute kits by her paws. "Who are... Who are you?" The kits looked amused. There was a white tom and a white she-kit, a black tom, and a little brown tom with a white head. The white-headed, brown kit stepped forward.

"Hello, ThunderClan warrior," he squeaked. "I'm Eaglekit." The white tom squealed in protest and cuffed Eaglekit's ear. Eaglekit whirled around.

"Fool!" The white tom kit squealed. "Momma said we're not supposed to tell our names to strangers!"

Eaglekit smirked. "Shininghill isn't here to watch us now, Ramhead!"

"Hey! I'm Ramkit, not Ramhead!"

"Soo..." Thornshadow interrupted. These two fuzzballs were funny. And helpless. "Your name is Ramkit, and you are Eaglekit. Who are you two?" The black kit looked thoughtfully at Thornshadow, as if deciding to trust her or not. The white she-kit looked like she wanted to rip Thornshadow's face off.

"I'm Jumpkit." The black kit looked confident and would make a great warrior. Jumpkit pointed his tail at the white she-kit. "And that's -"

"Heartkit." The she-kit finished for Jumpkit. "So," Heartkit's voice was suprisingly high pitched. "What are you doing on WindClan territory? And what's your name?"

Thornshadow's whiskers twitched in amusement. This kit had spunk.

Thornshadow saw a bloody Clawbreeze run into the camp out of the corner of her eye. "No reason I'm here. And my name is Thornshad- AHH!" A white she-cat pushed Thornshadow over.

"Don't touch my kits!" she screamed. Thornshadow scrambled away.

"Don't worry Momma, she's nice!" Heartkit mewed hopelessly.

"And Heartkit!" The white queen whirled around to her daughter. "I thought you had more sense! Eaglekit! I thought you were the leader here! No?" While that was happening, Thornshadow snuck away and ran into the camp.

Then she saw her sister dying.

"NO!" Thornshadow's yowl was so loud, cats disconnected all over camp. Ryerunner stopped and looked at Thornshadow. Clawbreeze screamed at the same time as Thornshadow and fell down. Larchstar and Thornshadow ran over. Clawbreeze's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Don't die." Thornshadow whispered. Her eyes misted.

Clawbreeze grinned. "I'm not going anywhere, sis." She held a claw up to her lips. "I'm dead." Then she closed her eyes and lolled her head.

Thornshadow understood immediately. She stood up. "WindClan is evil! You killed our warrior!" She covered a laugh when Clawbreeze put some of the blood from her mouth onto the small trickle of blood coming from the pink wound.

Larchstar took a step forward. "We demand our kits back! And our medicine cat apprentice." Ravenfeather took a step out of the crowd.

"Well, it's fine, because in one night, we managed to extract enough information out of Yellowpelt to make our new medicine cat." A small white she-kit stepped up. "Welcome Heartkit." Thornshadow gasped.

Larchstar tilted her head. "Heartkit? Where's Moorflight?"

Breezestar pushed Ravenfeather and Heartkit out of the way and shoved her face into Larchstar's, who met her glare evenly. "Moorflight died two sunrises ago, you old piece of crowfood." Larchstar looked thoroughly surprised. So did most of ThunderClan. Breezestar pushed her out of the way. "I want to see the dead cat."

She crouched over Clawbreeze. "By the way, I won't give you the kits. Is she breathing?" Right then, Clawbreeze's eyes opened to reveal vigilant dark blue eyes. Clawbreeze's face drew from "lifeless" to "MAD". Breezestar's yellow eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream something.

Clawbreeze grabbed Breezestar's face in both paws and threw her head back too far. Something cracked and Breezestar went flying. Dead. Losing one of her nine lives.


	7. Rogues

Yup. This chapter will be even shorter than the first.

Sorry these took a while. I had a case of writer's block… Anyways, it's over now, so yay!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Breezestar!" Ravenfeather screeched.

Clawbreeze had no idea what she had been thinking. All she knew was that she had to do something for her kits, right? Breezestar landed with a loud whump and WindClan wailed.

Larchstar stepped back slightly. Clawbreeze was startled. Clawbreeze thought, Larchstar's usual intelligent golden eyes have lost their pallor to become a shiny, yet dull cream color, like… Clawbreeze struggled to find the memory. She had seen that shiny-dull cream color before. On… Not a cat. A…

Clawbreeze growled. Tanglebranch gave her a warning look, but behind that, pride burned beneath his eyes. He just refused to show it. Tanglebranch snorted and averted his green gaze.

"Cats of WindClan! We demand our kits and medicine cat apprentice back!" Larchstar looked slightly pleased.

Ravenfeather looked up with a snarl. "Breezestar wouldn't have wanted us to give in." His face contorted into a sneer.

Larchstar unexpectedly ran up and threw a claw into a brown tom's throat. She slashed downwards. He fell over, his face contorted. The blood flowed constantly. Ravenfeather looked furious. A tabby tom ran up and pressed a paw to his neck. There was no medicine cat to help. Heartkit looked upset, but she could do nothing. A few moments later, the brown tom stopped twitching. Shininghill ran over and picked her up. Heartkit vomited up rabbit meat and milk. Shininghill shook her head slightly, and ran to the nursery.

Ravenfeather shook his head too. He flicked his tail. Clawbreeze noticed Thornshadow's eyes widen. And then Eagleflight was upon Clawbreeze.

Clawbreeze squirmed out from underneath him. She ran away, and Eagleflight began to chase her. She knew she would never escape a WindClan cat. But Moondream and Tanglebranch were there. Tanglebranch pinned him down and Moondream clawed out fur from his back. Clawbreeze prayed thanks to StarClan and darted into a hole on the wall of the captives' den.

Clawbreeze noticed that there were 5 warriors in there. One was a silver WindClan she-cat, the rest rogues wearing some strange collars. One of the rogues, a calico she cat, was about the size of an apprentice. There also was a black tom identical to Ravenfeather, but with clever green eyes, not deceitful amber ones. The third was a white and ginger she-cat next to him. Both were staring at Clavwbreeze with trusting eyes. The fourth was definitely a tom, and he was bending over an unconscious Yellowpelt.

The WindClan guard's eyes were bent on the battle. The apprentice was by her. Clawbreeze held her breath. Were the two rogues going to scream, 'There's another warrior in here!' But the she-cat only nodded and padded away. The black tom kept looking at her. His green eyes blinked once, but that was all. The WindClan she-cat didn't suspect any ThunderClan scent; 'Maybe there's a cat fighting next to the den,' she was probably thinking.

"Momma!" No! Badgerkit! But it was too late.

The silver cat turned, and she opened her mouth to yowl for some reinforcements. "Help…" Her breath died away as the other tom, the one with an unknown color, knocked over the she-cat and pressed his paw to her throat. She fought to breathe. Clawbreeze now noticed that the tom was a light brown color, with dark brown on his face, ears, tail, and on his legs. He was strikingly handsome. Clawbreeze fell for him immediately. She reminded herself that she had a mate. But she couldn't resist.

"Thank you…" Then Clawbreeze crouched down, drained of all energy.

"How will I take the kits home?" she whispered.

The black shared a brief glance to the brown tom. The calico she-cat whispered something to the brown tom, and he nodded.

"We will come. With you. To ThunderClan." His voice was very low. Clawbreeze could only stare at him blankly. "I'll take that as a yes. Pepper? That tiny tom?" The calico she-cat, Pepper, picked up the smallest kit. Grasskit. The black tom signaled to Emberkit. The white and ginger she-cat picked up the medium sized one, Emberkit. She murmured softly, "Beautiful she-kit."

The black tom picked up the largest one, Badgerkit, in his teeth. Next, he bent down and lifted Yellowpelt on his back. Clawbreeze was confused. Wouldn't the brown tom pick up anybody? Clawbreeze's mind was getting foggy, her vision blurred. _I can't die! I have a life ahead of me._

Pick up a cat he did. He gently eased Clawbreeze on his back while Pepper clawed a hole into the wall and the four cats walked out. The handsome brown tom put Clawbreeze on some soft stuff and began meowing urgently inaudible words. The scent of the ThunderClan medicine cat den was the last thing Clawbreeze remembered before she fell asleep.

"The poppy seeds will help her."

Yellowpelt?

* * *

**MEHHHH**

**Is it bad?**

**I tolerate critical comments, by the way. They make the story better. :D**


End file.
